Holiday House
by GeNoWaFeR
Summary: Yuri's best friend has left her to live in Australia for 3 years. Feeling upset about it, she walks home from a grocery shop one day and bumps into DBSK, but little did she know, she wasn't just going to bump into them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Calm before the storm

**Chapter 1: Calm before the storm**

Ding dong

"Yuri, go get that will you!"

"Why is it always me, you know im busy too"

"Cut the lip and just go get the door"

"Urgh"

"What was that?"

"Nothing Jess"

I plod down the stairs and as I get to the door, I'm half hoping whoever was there is now gone. I peek through the spyhole…no luck. Tall guy with blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes wearing a "I didn't do it" shirt and faded blue jeans. This was Jess's boyfriend. I opened the door.

"Hey Mike"

"Yo err…Yu was it? Er is Jess around?"

"Its Yuri and yeah, umm shes upstairs, hang on I'll go get her, err…do you want to come in or something?"

"Nah its ok"

Not sure what to do, I closed the door in his face…first mistake.

"JESS, Mike's here!"

"Ooh, hang on tell him I'll be right down! Invite him in or something don't be so rude Yuri!"

Thud thud thud, here Jess comes down the stairs wearing an outfit that would only ever look good on her. Bright pink boob tube and skinny jeans. She throws her fake Gucci handbag on the lounge and runs to the kitchen to pick up her keys.

"Yuri? Where's Mike?"

"Outside"

"Didn't I tell you to invite him in? Ohmygosh Yuri why don't you ever show some manners to guys? Did you see my new Corelli heels? You didn't take them did you?"

This was Jess's character, hasty and never waiting for an answer.

"Oh, well I have to go now, don't forget there's leftover lasagne in the fridge so help yourself and help me get that suitcase down from here will you?"

I ran up the stairs and helped her lift her heavy suitcase from the landing

"Geez what do you have in this thing?"

"It's called possessions Yuri, I'm going away for 3 years remember??"

That hit me hard. I had almost forgotten that my best friend since the fourth grade was going to Australia for 3 years…and maybe more, just to accompany her boyfriend who was going to study at Sydney University. I could feel tears rising to my eyes, we were always the odd pair, a tall and pretty girl hanging out with an average height, glasses wearing asian. People used to called us the "Odd couple". Now that would all change because Jess was leaving for Australia today,

"Hey Yuri, im going now, take care and I'll call lots!!"

I snapped out of my thoughts

"Uh, what? Sorry"

Jess looked exasperated for a bit, then pulled me close and hugged me

"You know, you can always call and make sure you never forget me ok?"

I looked up at her

"Best friends forever yes?"

We did our bestfriend secret handshake and ended in a love heart as I tried to hold back tears that wouldn't listen

"Well, cya Yuri…take care"

"Bye" I managed in a croaky voice.

Then the door shut with a hollow bang that signified more than it should have.

I stared at the door for a full five fat minutes. Then I snapped out of it and reminded myself I still had to go to school. School…what would school be like without Jess? But it was our last year and I had to get ready for the LSATs. I quickly ran upstairs and got dressed.

At school, Harmony came up to me,

"Did Jess leave yet?"

I nodded

"Good riddance, that good for nothing slut, going off with her boyfriend to some stupid country down south just to get sun tanned and pregnant"

Pregnant? Did that mean…she was going to…_live_ there? No..that couldn't be it, it was just Harmony having one of her usual rants. Calm down.

After school Harmony and Rebecca asked me if I could go to the mall with them to look at this "totally chic" shirt they both wanted. I declined, telling them I needed to go do some grocery shopping.

The two left muttering something about "Turning into an old grandma already".

I sighed and turned the other way towards the Brooklyn grocery store.

"Fresh banana's on sale! 1 dollar a kilo, bargain!"

Banana's were Jess's favourite fruit and I couldn't help myself but buy a bunch before heading further inside the store.

"That'll be 10.50 thank you miss"

Leaving the store with a bunch of plastic bags, I had my head down the whole way home. I didn't notice 5 pairs of feet in stylish pants heading my way as I trudged my miserable way home. I didn't notice that if I kept my head down, I would certainly bump into them as the kerb wasn't big enough for 3 people, let alone 6. But most of all, I didn't notice that these 5 pairs of feet, carried 5 people who would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: DBSK was not created by me, i hold no rights over their names and this story is purely fictional

* * *

Chapter 2: America's calling for us

**Chapter 2: America's calling for us!**

**1 week ago**

"Changmin-sshi get me some coffee"

"Yes manager"

As Changman leaves the room, Jaejoong leans over to talk to Yoochun,

"Manager's in a bad mood eh?"

"Yeah, seems Koda Kumi's manager came up to him the other day and told him that while we were working with her, he wasn't being responsible enough for us and that he ended up doing all the work"

"Aah, that would explain it"

"Yea manager hates getting looked down on"

"You two, what are you whispering about? Jaejoong?Yoochun?"

"Nothing sir"

"Better be"

Changmin re-entered the room with a cup of steaming coffee and he put it carefully down on the table. He was the youngest of the group, a very spontaneous guy and often couldn't read the atmosphere very well.

"So! You know, Junsu we should really go to that pub you were introducing me about, manager can take care of things right?"

"Changmin sshi, I'm your manager, _not_ your servant. Moreover, next week's your last concert in Okinawa, you shouldn't ruin your good performances by going to some pub, especially after you all finally managed to get 1st place in the Oricon Charts with your new song, winning the audiences of Japan. And what's with your coffee making skills? No one would want to be your wife"

Changmin's happy face changed to a sad one as he had often gone around saying he'd be a great husband to his future wife. The rest of them backed away from the flying spit coming from their manager's mouth as he ranted.

"Speaking of your upcoming Okinawa concert, SM wants your next country to be finalised before going back to Korea. I suggested China, what do you think?"

Yoochun spoke forward,

"Erm, sir we've never really gone to a western country before, I was wondering if we could go to America?"

"America? Why would Kpop/Jpop singers have fans in America? They have their own celebrities like Mariah Carey and Justin Timberlake. Who'd pick you over them?"

JaeJoong leaned over to whisper again

"He's back to his pissed mode…thanks Yoochun"

"Not my fault, he did ask what we thought"

"Jaejoong sshi, Yoochun sshi stop the chitchat. Well…I'll ask Park See Hyun sshi about it, hang on"

As the manager left the room to make the call, Junsu said,

"America…I've always wanted to go to the Disneyland there. People say it's a lot better than the Japan one"

"That's all you ever think about, im planning to go there for the experience I'll get"

"Yea, sure JaeJoong, more like your going there to experience American women"

"You guys are so immature, I'm going the because I'm wondering if my old house is still there"

"Where did u live again Yoochun"

"Virgina"

"Ah, yea that…Buh-ginia…the place we cant pronounce"

The manager came through the door.

"See Hyun sshi says its alright to go to the States but she insists you get intensive language training first, we don't want DBSK making a fool of themselves by their bad English"

"Aaw man…does that mean tutoring?"

"Yes Changmin sshi, it does"

After 2 hrs of intensive English training, only Yoochun came out of the room looking happy

"I don't think going to America is such a good idea anymore…"

"Come on Junsu, don't just think about that, America's got stuff that we don't have!"

"Like what?"

"Like, museums, celebrities, food, culture"

"-Girls" Jaejoong caught on

"-Architecture" Changmin added

"-Products like that hair gel you always use Junsu" Yoochun continued

"Ah… I think I see your point" Junsu relented

"Yes, can't you hear America calling for us?" Changmin chimed

"So even if it means we have to go through those horrible English lessons-"

"DBSK's going to America!"

_**DBSK…FIGHTING!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Err…who are you

**Chapter 3: Err…who are you?**

"Hey, you guys look after yourselves, we haven't yet got some residence so you guys will have to find yourself some place to stay for a bit until we do"

"No problem sir"

"Well, what are you waiting for? A hug? Scram"

"Yessir"

DBSK walked along the path that was labelled "Arrivals". They were greeting by many fangirls, screaming and waving signs that said "DBSK WELCOME TO USA" and "DBSK SARANGHE". However loud the screaming was though, they realised that most of the girls were asian and the amount of fans was definitely at least a third of the amount they would meet in Japan or Korea. Walking past them all, undaunted, they climbed into the limo waiting for them.

"That was a surprise wasn't it?"

"What, the amount of fangirls, I'll say, you disappointed JaeJoong"

"What are you talking about, this is JaeJoong, of course he's upset"

"Shut up, I guess I had too high of expectations, always travelling between Korea and Japan, Oi Junsu, throw me that orange juice"

"Actually, have some coke, I bought it on the plane"

"I thought you weren't supposed to take liquids off the plane?"

"Shut up, we pass through the fastpass because we're celebrities, the security procedures aren't so strict there"

"Tut tut Junsu, abusing your privileges?"

"Well you're the one enjoying so shut your mouth"

"Excuse me, DBSK we are currently approaching Brooklyn Shopping Mall, it is one of the biggest in the area, would you like to alight and take a look?" the chauffeur asked.

"Yeah cool, drop us off thanks"

Getting off the limo, they put on their sunnies, even though they were going to be indoors, it was important not be mobbed by fangirls, but JaeJoong occasionally lifted them with furtive glances from his fellow band members.

"OOH Swatch! Lets go there! I heard about this shop, supposed to be a cool shop that sells Scotches!"

"What are Scotches?"

"Er.."

"Changmin who told you that Swatch sells Scotches?"

"A guy behind me on the plane was talking to his wife about it"

"You idiot, Swatch sells watches, I bet you just heard wrong."

"Ah.."

"Well regardless lets go in there anyway, I've been needing a new watch lately"

2 hours later, they walked out, hands laden with shopping bags complaining about the price of American products

"So expensive! Worse than Japan"

"Well, the quality better be good"

"Don't expect too much Yoochun, most of the stuff we bought seemed to be made in China"

"Damn"

"Hey what's that girl doing, walking with her head down not looking at the road"

"What a weirdo, is America always like this Yoochun? I'm getting scared of muggers"

"Shut up its not like this in Virginia anyway"

"That's right, Buh-ginia, the place we cant pronounce"

"Quit teasing"

"Well I wasn't teasing you"

"I meant-"

"Watch out!"

Oomph

"Ow, look at the road why don't you?"

"Err, JaeJoong, I don't think that girl speaks Korean"

"Oh umm.."

"Excuse Me, I'm Sorry" Yoochun butts in, trying to help with his good but slightly honorific English

The girl looked up a bit,

"Oh I'm sorry"

And she walked off

"What a weirdo, she just walked off like that"

"Well, it's probably something the Americans call a 'hangover'"

"I hope I never get that"

"Yunho had it once didn't he?"

"Oh when that girl dumped him?"

"Yeah, didn't talk to us for 3 days, I thought the manager was gonna fire him!"

"Well, all I did was stay home and not talk, that girl was walking around head down, bumping into people with a black aura about her"

"Hmm"

_bring bring, bring bring_

"Yunho, isn't that your cell?"

"Yeah, hang on, it's the manager"

Yoochun whispered to Jaejoong

"That guy's already changed his sim card, so organised"

"Yeah what did you expect of our leader?"

"Yeah….oh….ok….we'll try our best…TONIGHT?….ah..ok then…bye"

"What did he say Yunho?"

"That we have to find somewhere to stay for tonight!"

"Tonight?!"

"Yeah..we better start looking now then!"

Vroom

"HEY Yunho, check out that bus!"

"What's so special about it?"

"HEY its double-deckered!"

"You idiot that's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Look on the side of the bus?"

"An ad? What would –"

Jaejoong reads from side of the bus,

"Luxury 5 star hotel, with spa, internet connection and free movies, on 35 Alexander avenue. Hurry book now!"

"CHANGMIN LOOK FOR 35 ALEXANDER AVENUE!!"

Changmin rushed to the nearest payphone booth to browse through the phonebook

"I FOUND IT! COME!"

After a lot of figuring out which coins were which, they slotted 10 cents through the slot and dialled the number

"Hello, Star hotel, how may I help you?"

"Yoochun you talk!"

Changmin handed Yoochun the phone

"Erm, Hello Where Are Located?"

"If you mean what I think you mean sir we are located at 35 Alexander Avenue"

"Jaejoong, what street are we on now?"

"Hang on…er Bic-toria street?"

"Um sir are you still there?"

"Yes Sorry. How Do Get There From Victoria Street?"

"Are you in Brooklyn sir?"

"Yes, Brooklyn Where We At"

"Hang on sir"

"Yoochun whats going on?"

"She's finding out how we get there from here"

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Your very close, just take a right at the corner of Jackson street, keep walking and you'll find it!"

"Thank You"

"You're welcome, goodbye"

Yoochun put down the phone.

"WELL? What happened how do we get there?"

"Follow me"

Yoochun lead them down the street, back the way they had come to the intersection with Jackson street and turned right.

"Wow, Junsu come look at this, the houses are HUGE!"

"Whoa. JaeJoong this is the type of house you want to live in don't you?"

"Hey, WOW look at that one!"

The house JaeJoong was pointing at was a huge mansion with plants out front and 3 stories. The five of them stared in awe when the door opened and a girl walked out.

"Hey _nudge_ isn't that the girl we bumped into earlier?"

"Oh wow she lives there? Loaded girl"

"I'm gonna go talk to her"

"Hey wait JaeJoong no!"

"You" JaeJoong pointed at the girl rudely

"You Bump Into Us. Why You Here?"

The girl looked extremely confused

"Err..who are you?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Girl meets Guys

**Chapter 4: Girl meets Guys**

_Oomph_

I bumped into something, or someone and it hurt my leg but I barely noticed my pain…still swallowed in the misery of Jess leaving. The person I bumped into started jabbering away in a different language, Korean maybe? But I couldn't care less, I was about to walk off when one of this companions said,

"Excuse Me, I'm Sorry"

I snapped out of it, realising what the person just said and what I had done to his friend. I quickly looked up and said,

"Oh, I'm sorry"

They didn't do or say anything so I just walked past, head down once again. As I turned right at the corner of Jackson street and Victoria street, I remembered joking and laughing with Jess only a few days ago as we walked home after shopping at the Brooklyn Grocery store. That just made me feel even more depressed so I decided to think of other things, like now that Jess was gone how do I take care of the house all by myself? It was always Jess watered the plants and it was always Jess who dusted the floor. I thought to myself _I guess its time for me to learn how to cook as well._

I turned the key in the lock of the now "_my"_ house. Our (or now "my") house was always the envy of our friends, huge, 5 bedrooms, swimming pool and 3 storeys high. I was going to feel very lonely in this big house all by myself. Maybe I should move in with Harmony and Rebecca and have the house up for rent. That would get me some income too.

I put the groceries I bought down on the couch and decided I should go upstairs to change out of my school uniform. As I walked towards the stairs, something caught my eye through the window, a shining silver ring of some sort in the garden. I went up to the window and peered through it more. It was the best friend's ring Jess had given me 3 years ago. The one where we fought about it so hard that we couldn't decide who would get "Best" and who would get "Friends". So in the end we decided to throw them both out the window and forget about it. We didn't need rings to be best friends.

But now I decided to go and get it. As I walked out the door, a young asian guy, maybe 20 years old stuck his finger rudely at me.

"You"

I was taken aback

"You Bump Into Us. Why You Here?"

I had no idea who he was or the four other guys behind him were. So I decided to ask the obvious.

"Er…who are you?"

Another guy behind him stepped forward and spoke in slightly better English.

"Hi, Earlier On, You Bumped Into Us. We're Sorry"

Oh, so these were the guys I bumped into before.

"Ah, hello, umm…its ok, I'm sorry too"

Not knowing what else to say, I continued my way into the garden to pick up the ring I was searching for. And I don't know what made him do this but the first guy who had pointed at me, followed me looking enraged about something and muttering in Korean. The other four guys shouted at him, also in Korean. It had nothing to do with me but it felt rather scary to be followed by a guy who was shouting in a different language at you so I picked up my pace and powerwalked. He started to run. So I ran too. It was like a little game of tag but I didn't know why he was running, I was just running _away_ from him. Then,

THUNK KERFLUFFLE THUMP

He didn't look where he was going and bumped into one of our pot plants, tripped and fell knees first. I looked back. Blood was starting to seep out of his knee into his jeans. Ouch.

"Umm, are you ok?" Knowing it was a stupid question to ask, I asked anyway.

He looked up at me, seemed embarrassed, then said something else in Korean.

So I knelt down and inspected his wound. It was quite a big graze and a scab would have to grow before it healed.

"Hang on, I have some bandages, would you like to come in?" I gestured towards my house.

The other four guys looked up in awe, mouths open and nodded feverently. This guy just looked even more embarrassed.

I lead them in my house and made them sit down on the couch. Then I went upstairs to find our first aid kit. Now where was it? It was always Jess who had put away these things and cared about them, I was becoming more and more aware of Jess's absence.

As I came down the stairs, the five boys turned to me and one of them spoke up.

"Um, Do You Live Here" he gestured around the house randomly.

"Yes…"

"Anyone Else?"

"Ye-er No" I was still getting used to the fact that Jess had left.

"How Many Bedrooms?"

"Umm 5"

They muttered amongst themselves for a bit in Korean while I patched the blonde guy up. When I finished they asked me something that took me quite aback.

"Er, Can We Live Here For Now?"

LIVE HERE?? Me with 5 guys living together?? NO THANK YOU, especially 5 non-English speaking guys. But wait…maybe I could charge them rent. Yes, I could and that would give me some income too. Who knows, maybe one of them could cook.

"Um, about how long?"

"Shouldn't Be More Than Umm..A Week"

A week eh? Maybe I could charge 15 dollars a day, after all this is a very good house, maybe as good as a hotel. No, even better. I think I should charge 25 dollars.

"Ok, that's fine with me as long as you pay me"

"Pay?"

"Yes, pay. How does 25 dollars a day sound to you?"

"Yes. Yes, We Pay"

Wow, are these guys rich or something? Agreeing straight away without even thinking about it.

"Ok then, for now would you like to figure out your rooms?"

I left them up to them to work out who was sleeping where and what not. I told them the rules and what was expected of them.

"This isn't a hotel so keep your rooms tidy yourself, also if you want to come into my room, please knock first. Come I'll show you to your rooms"

I gave them a small tour of the house, starting and ending with their mouths wide open in awe. I must admit, the house was pretty luxurious but it wasn't that good.

"Are You Rich?" The blonde hair guy asked me

"No…"

"So How Come You Have House?" the guy next to him asked

"Umm…everyone has a house here in America"

More muttering from them in Korean.

"Well, since you're all staying here for a while, I guess I should know your names"

"I'm Yoochun" said the guy who talked to me the most

"JaeJoong" this was the blonde hair guy

"Junsu"

"Changmin"

"Yunho"

"Yoochun, JaeJoong, Junsu, Changmin, Yunho" I muttered to myself, trying to familiarize myself with their names. But I didn't realise they weren't done with their introduction yet.

"And we're-"

"DBSK"

"Err…what? I'm sorry"

More muttering in Korean

"We sing" said Yoochun

"Famous" said JaeJoong

"In Asia" added Yunho with a glance at JaeJoong

Ah…so they were famous people come to America, possible for a concert? How come they don't have residence in America though? I wanted to ask but I knew their limit of English was not very far so I thought better of it.

"I'm Yuri, Yamada Yuri"

"Ah Japanese?"

"Yes…do you speak Japanese?"

"Yes we do" Junsu said in Japanese

"Oh wow, I guess that solves the language problem" I replied in Japanese

"Well, for now please feel at home, I need to go out for a while"

"What are you doing?" Changmin-I think, said

"Gotta go cram school"

"Ah, have fun"

"Ok, well bye!"

As I walked out of the door I realised I forgot to give them a set of keys, I dug under the flowerpot on the window sill for Jess's set of keys then let myself in again.

"Oh guys?"

"Yes?" the five of them came towards me

"Here's a set of keys if you want to go out, please don't lose it or you will have to pay 40 for a replacement."

"Thank you" Yunho said, accepting the keys

"See you later then"

As I walked out I felt a bit uneasy leaving the house with 5 boys I had only met for a short time. Maybe I'm just being too paranoid, how bad can 5 celebrity boys from Korea be?


End file.
